Your Guardian Angel
by xxforbiddenlove07xx
Summary: He has always loved her with all his heart but she's already in love with someone else. That's why he showed his love for her by always being there. But what if she realized that her true love is really him? Is it too late for her to tell it to him? SxS
1. Always Here for You

A/N:

**A WARM HELLO TO EVERYONE!! **Oh**, **I'm very sorry because I'm not yet updating with my other fiction, The Uchiha Vampire, for a long time now. I know many of you are waiting for the next chapter. I'm very sorry! Please don't decapitate me yet!

I really want to **thank** those people who read and reviewed at that story of mine. It's just that, this idea to make a fanfic of my favorite song kept on bothering my mind so I already decided to put it here. I'm sorry if this had taken too long to finish because I became busy for my birthday. I actually planned this as a one shot but due to a thousand ideas coming in my mind, I decided to cut it as chapters because It became too long. Anyways, Hope you'll like it! Please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome! Remember that reviews are motivations and motivations equal success! Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

I do not own my favorite song "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. And most of all, I still don't own my favorite anime Naruto but if Kishimoto-san will give it to me as a birthday gift, then, that would be freakin' great!

Dedication:

I want to dedicate this story to my close friend slash classmate, **erChEnsAkuRa** and also to my other close friend slash classmate from my previous school,** Zherine Lei Araza. **Thank you for always being there! Hope you like it!

Guidelines:

_Italic – song / thoughts / flashback_

Normal – narration / dialog

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo****YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL****xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 1: Always Here for You**

"Sakura-chan, please, stop crying!" a dark-haired boy with awesome onyx eyes, who was about 10 years of age, pleaded with concern to a young girl who was two years younger than him.

"Bu…but…Sasuke-kun! I…i need to find it…" the young girl with strange but lustrous pink hair, managed to reply in between sobs, covering her face with her two little hands. Her glassy emerald orbs were now flooded with tears.

"Don't worry. Sooner or later, we will find that ribbon. I promise!" Sasuke Uchiha said while tapping the back of his best friend, Sakura Haruno, trying to comfort her.

But still, the Uchiha's tapping and comforting has no use. The pink-haired girl didn't stop crying. So he started to worry about his best friend's well-being…

"_Maybe this can help…" _He thought an idea from nowhere.

He got his covered guitar beside him and opened the zipper of its case carefully as if it was really fragile. He then pulled the shiny guitar from its case and started to pluck some strings. Sakura suddenly looked at him curiously like that of an innocent little child.

Sasuke started to sing while playing his guitar. His onyx eyes looking directly into Sakura's emerald eyes..,

" _When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face, I can't replace..."_

The pink-haired girl suddenly stopped crying. She was delighted by his beautiful voice and suddenly, her attention was now focused on the raven-haired boy. Eagerness to listen can be seen from her eyes. Sasuke continued to sing…

_  
"And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one.."_

Sakura wiped her tears and smiled sweetly and happily. Sasuke's soothing voice made her forgot about the lost ribbon.

"_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

While singing and playing his guitar professionally, he noticed something from his peripheral vision. Something small…something red…something shiny…

"_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one"_

It's the RIBBON!!

"_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all..."_

He saw it lying on the grass, a little bit **far** from the bench where they are sitting. That's why he continued singing first.

"_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

The notes are becoming higher. But Sasuke's lovely voice still managed to reach it.

"_Coz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Coz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah"_

Sakura was really impressed at Sasuke's singing skills. She noticed that Sasuke was undeniably cuter when he's singing like that. She started to giggle softly at the thought.

"_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray"_

"_Thank goodness, she's now smiling!" _Sasuke happily thought to himself.

"_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven "_

Sakura started to clap her little hands softly. "Sasuke-kun! You're awesome! Your voice is really wonderful! I really really love the song! And I never thought that you can play guitar well!" She complimented him cheerfully, followed with some chuckles.

"Really, Sakura-chan? Arigatou!" Sasuke replied with so much happiness while putting his guitar at the side of the bench where they sit. He didn't know why, but it's not really her compliment that really made him happy… it's actually her smile.

"Can you play it for me everyday? Please…" She asked with those sweet puppy emerald eyes.

"Oh sure! Anytime you want!" He assured her with a sincere smile on his cute face.

"Bu…but…how about my ribbon?" Sakura questioned her best friend shyly while pouting. That ribbon was very special for her because that's the last gift she received from her mother before she died. She lost it a while ago in the swing when she didn't notice that it loosened from her hair and was blown away by the wind. Tears started brimming in her eyes again.

"No, no, no! Don't cry!" Sasuke said with a hint of worry in his voice, his hands signaled that he is stopping her from breaking into tears again. Thus, he suddenly ran to the place where he had seen the ribbon lying a while ago.

"Sasuke-kun...?" Sakura asked softly but she was cut-off when Sasuke suddenly ran away.

Meanwhile with Sasuke…

"At last, I found it!" Sasuke exclaimed happily when he found the ribbon lying in the grass. He grabbed it immediately. "Now, I can give it to Sakura!" he exclaimed, followed with a sigh of relief. Thanks to his extraordinary vision.

He immediately ran as fast as he could towards Sakura, since the place where he found the ribbon is a little bit far from where Sakura is.

After a while, he came back to the park where Sakura is…

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted while she suddenly pushed herself to her best friend, hugging him tightly. She started to cry loudly, like that of a baby. Sasuke was shocked by what she did but then, his eyes softened and he can't help but to hug her also.

"I thought you wouldn't come back! I thought you already hated me because I always cry! I thought you would also leave me just like those other kids did yesterday!" Sakura exclaimed hurtfully while crying and hugging him more tightly.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sasuke remembered what happened yesterday when Sakura __**almost **__got lost on the woods and fell on a ditch because of those kids making fun of her. Before that happened, Sakura asked those kids shyly if she could play with them. They agreed and they told her that they will play hide and seek on the woods with her as the 'it'. She thought that those kids would become her new found friends since she and her father is just new to Konoha and just moved there last week. But what she didn't know is that they all planned to leave her there to lost or fall at one of the ditches there. Thank goodness that he heard those mean kids planning something bad for her and he immediately followed her running and he came to save her just in time, or else, she might have got hurt really badly because of falling at that very deep ditch. _

"_You saved my life! Arigatou!" she thankfully said while crying. "I don't know what I would do if you didn't come to save me! They really hate me, I don't know what's wrong with me…but no one really want to be friends with me!" she cried disappointedly, her voice full of pain._

_Sasuke suddenly frowned at what he heard. He felt really angry for that group of kids who treated her like that._

"_Don't say that! Nothing's wrong with you." Sasuke assured her. "Those kids are just really mean and wants to make fun of you..."A frown came across his face. "…Besides, you're just new here right? It's not that easy to find friends if you're just new and shy like that." Sasuke said in a-matter-of-factly._

"_Uhhhm…Since you're just new here and you don't have friends, if you want, I could be your best friend." Sasuke said to her sincerely._

_Sakura's eyes widen in surprise. She was really happy that someone offered her what she really wanted after that very sad moment when she was leaving her close friends in Suna, her former hometown._

_Thus, she gave him a big warm hug, a hug she didn't felt for a long time since her mother is already dead while her father is working on another country. He then returned the hug she gave him while closing his eyes. They stayed that way for almost a minute._

"_Yes! I would love to be your best friend!" Sakura said cheerfully before pulling away, then, jumping up and down. For the first time, she acted like that in front of a new friend without stuttering or shying away. She really felt safe with him, helping her to gain self confidence._

"_What's your name?" Sasuke asked before laughing because of what Sakura had just done a while ago._

"_My name is Sakura…Haruno Sakura!" She said while pointing at herself using her thumb. "…How about you?" She asked while pointing at him with her index finger, grinning widely._

"_Sakura…? That means Cherry Blossom! I love Cherry Blossoms!" He stopped before asking again. "Can I call you Sakura-chan?" he asked with those sweet eyes like that of a puppy._

"_Okay, sure! But in one condition!" she said with a teasing wide smile._

"_What's that?" He asked curiously._

"_Answer my question a while ago!" She said before giggling._

"_Huh?" He asked, still confused._

"_What's your name?!" She asked loudly, helping him to remember it._

"_Aah…Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke!" he answered, after he remembered what she asked a while ago. Then, he was suddenly cut-off when she spoke..._

"_Then…I'll call you Sasuke-kun!" She said cheerfully. With that, they both giggled and laughed like crazy._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Don't worry! I would NEVER do that to you! I promise!" Pause. "…Because you're my best friend." He promised while comforting her.

After saying that, he pulled away from their hug. Sakura looked at him curiously because he's getting something from he's pocket.

"Ta-da! I found your ribbon!" He said while playing with the crimson-colored ribbon in his hands.

Sakura's eyes widen in utter surprise. She didn't thought that Sasuke, a best friend that she just met yesterday, will exert a big effort to find that little ribbon for her without being angry or annoyed.

"I saw it there…" He pointed at the place where he found it lying a while ago with his index finger. "That's why I ran immediately to get it and give it to you." He said while smiling.

Again, Sakura moved closer to her and gave him a very warm hug. A hug he will never forget.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!!" She said sweetly before kissing him in the cheeks.

Suddenly, he blushed unconsciously. He looked away for her not to notice it. He forgot that he's still holding the crimson-colored ribbon of hers.

"Sasuke-kun, can I have the ribbon, please?" Sakura asked kindly to her best friend while wiping her tears.

"No, allow me." He said while he shook his head, still holding the ribbon in his hands.

Sakura looked at him questioningly, like an innocent child who doesn't know anything about the world.

"Oh, I mean, allow me to put the ribbon in your hair!" He said, clearing Sakura's thoughts.

"Aah…okay!" Sakura nodded, still smiling widely.

After tying the ribbon in her hair, they sat at the bench again.

The next moment are filled with silence as they watched the beautiful sunset together.

"Best friends forever?!" Sasuke asked, offering his right smallest finger at a stunned Sakura that time who was still looking at the sunset, trying to make a promise.

"Aah.." she replied, not knowing what's happening around. "Oh yeah…" She recovered her thought. "Best friends forever!" She shouted happily after putting her right smallest finger closer to Sasuke's smallest finger, making a promise to be best friends forever.

* * *

A/N:

At last, first chapter is finish! Actually, the story is really inspired by the song "Teardrops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift but since Sasuke is a boy…ehem…a really handsome boy, I used my favorite song "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus instead. And that's the history of the story. Hehe! Hope you like it. Please review! I won't update unless I got 10 reviews. Let's make a deal: IF I got 10 reviews by tomorrow then I will update tomorrow! That's a **promise**. Dattebayo! So if you like this story then review. And, I know the story sucks so constructive criticism is welcome! Till here for now, May the Almighty God bless you always! Ja!


	2. You’re One Step Near Me, But You’re Stil

A/N:

Hajimashite and Konnichiwa! Welcome to the second chapter of **Your Guardian Angel**! Thank you for those who reviewed!! Unfortunately, I'm a bit sad because there are only two people who reviewed this story. I knew I said that I need ten reviews but I thought that if I wait for 10 reviews, it may take forever. Anyways, I'd still finish this story whatever happens.

Replies for those who reviewed:

erChEnsAkuRa – Awtz! Hehe. I was touched by your review. I'm happy that you liked it. Yeah, I know who the one you're talking about is. I felt sad for you. But don't worry; I believe you will find your true love someday, someone better than him. Just don't hurry, let infatuation die a natural death and give birth to true love when its time. Anyways, this chapter is for you again. I miss you! God bless! :)

Digidestend Angel – Aww. Thank you very much for liking my story. Sorry if I updated late. God bless!

Disclaimer:

I don't own the most famous anime of all time, Naruto because Kishimoto-san doesn't want to give it to me. (cries anime tears) and even my favorite song that always makes me sad, Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

**Chapter 2: You're One Step Near Me, But You're Still A World Away.**

8 Years later…

**(Sakura's Point Of View)**

I will never forget the times when we always sat in front of their house, beside his grandma's antique rocking chair. And there, he plays his guitar and we sing together our favorite song "Your Guardian Angel"…

**(End of Sakura's P.O.V)**

The music filled the whole Uchiha mansion. It was almost an everyday circumstance that you can hear them having their "jamming" beside the door of his house...

"Hey, will you please stop singing your 'national anthem?'" cried Mrs. Mikoto Uchiha, mother of Sasuke, who was watching news in their 29 inched television that time. "Your father is sleeping!" She shouted to Sasuke, who was in front of the door with Sakura that time. She was already annoyed at the so-called "national anthem' of the two since she's hearing it everyday.

"Oh, yes Oka-san!" an 18 year old Sasuke answered politely.

Thus, he stopped singing and playing his guitar for a while that time because of his mother's request. He then looked at his best friend's angelic face who was sitting beside him that time. For no reason, he felt his heart beating faster and faster.

Suddenly, his best friend turned her face at him, talking to him.

"Looks like your mom already became irritated to our everyday song, huh?" A 16 year old Sakura whispered to Sasuke that time while smiling sweetly at him, followed by giggles.

Sasuke looked straight at Sakura's eyes.

Onyx orbs met emerald ones…

"How come? You had a very magnificent voice!" The raven-haired guy asked teasingly.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Stop teasing me just because you had a nice voice! You bastard!" The pink-haired girl said annoyingly, veins twitching.

"Sakura-chan, I'm not kidding! Your voice is…lovely!" Sasuke winked his left eye teasingly to Sakura.

"Oh well... here we go again!... You want to tease me because of my ugly voice, huh? Well... you wouldn't want me to kill you!" Sakura threatened Sasuke. After that, she stand up from her sitting position and ran after Sasuke..

"Hey Sakura-chan! Stop chasing me!" Sasuke shouted while laughing hardly...

"_When I chase you, you're a dead meat! Cha!"_ yelled Sakura's inner self.

"I will just stop when I already killed you!" Sakura shouted jokingly while running after Sasuke.

"Geez…can't accept a joke!" Sasuke exclaimed teasingly while running…

Laughter filled the whole garden as they chase each other eagerly, like they were still those little children in the past. After a minute or two, Sakura got tired. She suddenly sat at the Bermuda grasses of the Uchiha's garden, gasping for air, followed by Sasuke who sat beside him.

"Hahahaha! Sakura-chan! You're slower than a turtle!" Sasuke said with his right hand touching his own stomach while pointing at his pink-haired "best friend" with his left hand, laughing hardly.

Sakura didn't answer. Instead, she just bowed down, gasping for air. Her left hand is touching her extraordinary forehead.

Sasuke looked at him curiously to find out why his so-called "best friend" didn't answer back. Suddenly, he's curiosity turned into worry.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" He asked worriedly on his best friend, his hands tapping her shoulder as he looked at her and noticed that she's not feeling well.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun…I'm okay." She said, trying to look fine. But it was still obvious in her voice that's something's wrong with her.

KRIIING!!

KRIIING!!

Sakura's cell phone suddenly rang. It rang two times before she could get it from her handbag and answer it. Sasuke was still looking at her, really worried.

"Moshi-mosh... Oh, Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed cheerfully while holding her beloved cell phone closer to her right ear. Her frown a while ago was now turned into a smile. She and her boy friend continued talking at her cell phone.

After a minute or two, the conversation at her cell phone was finished. Sasuke frowned and looked curiously at a happy Sakura.

"What did he say?" He asked curiously but with a hint of sadness in his face.

"We're going on a date!" She declared. "He said that he will tell me about something important!" She exclaimed cheerfully, a wide grin came across her face. "I think he's going to propose!" She immediately guessed before giggling at the thought. A warm blush started creeping in her cheeks.

She immediately got up from the grass where she sat and removed the dirt in her clothes. She then got her handbag lying on the grass.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked while looking up at his best friend who was already standing that time.

"At my house, of course!" She exclaimed while walking away without even looking back at her best friend.

"Why? It's still too early!" He demanded to his best friend while pointing at his watch which said 4:30pm. "And besides, you're not even feeling well yet!"

"But I need to prepare for my date with Naruto-kun!" She paused. "And don't worry about me, I'm okay!" She said while walking towards the gate of the mansion, still not looking back.

"But you promised that you will watch a movie with me!" He exclaimed as he tried to stand up and remind her, looking really disappointed.

With what he said, Sakura looked back at him before opening the gate.

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke-kun but I really have to go!" She apologized sincerely while frowning. "I will just go to the movie theater with you next time, okay?" She said sweetly before turning her back to him again. "Goodbye!" She exclaimed blissfully while waving her right hand before leaving.

Sasuke watched her every step as she walk away before finally leaving his sight.

"Sakura-chan…" He whispered sadly to himself while heading back towards his house, "You're one step near me, but you're still a world away." followed with a really heavy sigh and a deep frown came across his face.

Suddenly, while he was entering the house, his conscience started to bother him.

"_Never fall in love with your best friend!" _He heard a voice booming from nowhere. _"She already has her Naruto-kun!"_ He then realized that it was his stupid inner self.

"What the heck! Will you please shut up, man?!" Sasuke murmured angrily to himself as his inner self continued bothering him.

Thus, he was annoyed of his inner self and scratched his head. Afterwards, he just shrugged himself of the thought.

"Sasuke, is there something wrong?" Her mother asked as she noticed that Sasuke was shaking his head.

"Oh, mom!...Uhhhm…It's nothing!...hehe…never mind!" He said, grinning widely at his caring mother while scratching his head…even deep-inside he felt ashamed because his mother might thought that he was somewhat lunatic.

"Aah…okay" His mother replied as she smiled at her favorite son.

After sometime, Sasuke entered his room and lay on his bed with his head on his favorite pillow. He tucked his hands under his pillow and was staring at the ceiling.

"Sakura-chan…"He said to no one while he was still staring at the ceiling. "I love you very much." He continued while imagining Sakura's angelic face, smiling at him.

He then sighed heavily at the thought for he remembered that his one and only…ahem… "best friend" already has a boyfriend and that is no one but his friend, Naruto Uzumaki. He frowned as he remembered her sweet smile and warm blush a while ago while she's telling him about their date, a sign that they really have strong feelings for each other and becoming stronger as the months passed. He really felt as if his heart was stabbed, shattered to pieces and was bleeding to death.

Afterwards, he fell asleep unconsciously because of those overloading data of melancholic thoughts in his freakish mind.

6 Hours later

KRIING!!

KRIING!!

KRIING!!

A very earsplitting ringing tone coming from his cell phone awakened the slumbering prodigy Uchiha Sasuke. He was really annoyed as he felt his head ache. He looked at the clock and was shocked when it said 10:30pm.

"What the…" he murmured, really pissed off as he got his raucous cell phone at the lamp shade's table which was located at the right side of his bed.

KRIING!!

KRIING!!

His choleric mood was suddenly turned into a delighted expression as he looked at the cell phone's screen to check out who was calling him.

KRIING!!

"_Aah..It's Sakura-chan!"_ He thought to himself excitedly as he looked at the cell phone screen. _"Wait…why would she call me in this time of the night where in fact she could just have texted me…?"_ He thought curiously before answering his cell phone, now on its 6th ringing.

KRIIIIIING!!

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" He answered without further ado. "I was surprised that you called me in this time of the night!" He exclaimed shyly while blushing. "What can I do for you?" He asked his best friend gentlemanly as if he's ready to serve her every time.

Unfortunately, no one answered him at the other line and all he heard was sobs... a sob of a crying girl.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked worriedly. "Sakura-chan?!" He asked eagerly. "Sakura-chan!" He shouted on the other line, now really agitated.

* * *

A/N:

At last, second chapter is finish! (Actually, the whole story was finished! LOL) So please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome! Anyways, can I ask you something, people? How do you reply personally to the reviews of the readers by e-mail? Whoever knows, can you tell me please so I wouldn't need to type the replies here in the story and just send it to you personally? Thank you. God bless you all! Ja!


	3. I'm Loving You Like ThisBut That's Al

A/N:

Hajimashite and konnichiwa! Welcome to the third chapter of **Your Guardian Angel**! I'm really sorry for updating very late. I had a vacation in Island Cove and Plantation Bay Resort…plus, my internet connection didn't function for five freakin' days. Enough of me. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer:

I still don't own Naruto and the song Your Guardian Angel...but if I owned it both then Sasuke will sing that song to Sakura..D

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'm Loving You Like This…But That's All My Heart Can Do**

"Sa…sasuke-…kun!" Sakura managed to say in between sobs. It is really obvious in her voice that something sad and terrible happened.

"What happened?!" Sasuke said anxiously. "Did somebody hurt you?!" He said angrily while clenching his fist.

She tried to speak in between her sobs but unfortunately, she can't speak.

"Where are you?" He asked worriedly. "Are you there in your house?!" He questioned eagerly.

"Uhh..uhm.." Was all she managed to answer, but it obviously sounded that she's saying yes.

"I will go there!" He eagerly informed her while wearing his denim jacket. "Wait for me, okay?!" He told her before going out of his room.

Straightaway, he got the key of the main door from his cabinet and opened the door of his room. He saw that their living room is already dark, meaning that everybody is already asleep. He ran directly towards the main door and opened it. He found out that it was raining terribly outside but since he was anxious about Sakura's condition, he went outside without further ado after locking the door of the main door, running hastily towards Sakura's house even if it's many meters away and ignoring the terrible downpour showering on him.

He was really worried at his best friend because he knew that she was just alone in her house since her mother already passed away while her father had another family abroad.

When he reached the door of Sakura's house, he was really wet as if he had just taken a bath. He pounded persistently at his best friend's door, calling her name repeatedly and apprehensively.

She opened the door while weeping and immediately pushed herself to her best friend, hugging him tightly. She started to weep more and bowed her head to his chest. His already wet denim jacket became more wet because of her tears.

"What happened?" He asked with full concern. His eyes softened a bit as his arms started to return the **friendly** hug she's giving him.

She then released herself from their hug and walk towards the sofa, taking her seat. Her hand also signaled Sasuke to take his seat, which he had followed.

"Please…calm down." He pleaded at his crying best friend while tapping her back, ignoring the water dripping from his raven hair. Seeing her cry like that really kills him inside.

"_I'm loving you like this but that's all my heart can do." _Sasuke thought upsettingly.

After some time, Sakura gradually calmed down and started to stop crying. Sasuke got a glass of water and gave it to his best friend. She then drank some of the water from the glass.

"Now…tell me what happened." He requested her seriously. "I'm here to listen." He continued calmly.

She started.

"Na…Naruto-kun admitted to me that he loves Hinata Hyuuga more than I…" She said before looking down. Tears started to overflow from her emerald orbs again.

"W-WHAAT?! I thought you had a date with him a while ago?!" He asked eagerly while starting to clench his fist.

"I-It's not actually a date… H-he told me to see him so that he could tell me about the truth… and break up with me…" She cried painfully to him.

Sasuke growled angrily at what he heard, clenching his fist more tightly and gritting his teeth. He then stood up from the sofa and started walking arrogantly towards the door.

"Sa-sasuke-kun! W-where are you going?!" Sakura asked loudly as she stood up to follow him, wiping the tears that flowed from her eyes.

"I will kill that dobe for you." He replied seriously while walking outside the door.

"_I will never let anyone hurt you like this." _He murmured to himself.

"But…Sasuke-kun!" She shouted as she ran to follow Sasuke who was walking arrogantly towards Naruto's house.

Sasuke just ignored her and continued walking towards Naruto's house, which is just two streets away from Sakura's.

"Uzumaki Naruto!!" He shouted angrily at the gate of Naruto's house. "Uzumaki Naruto!!" This time, louder and scarier than ever.

"Sasuke-kun!.." Sakura shouted worriedly while pulling Sasuke's right arm, trying to stop him. He ignored her and continued shouting the blond guy's name.

Naruto, who was sitting at the garden with Hinata that time, walked towards the gate and opened it. Hinata just looked curiously as he walked away.

Unexpectedly, a powerful blow of punch from a raven-haired guy surprised him as he opened the gate. He almost fall on the ground because of the impact.

He was shocked.

The two girls are also shocked.

"What's the matter with you?!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke glared at him.

Sasuke smirked.

"Don't act like a fool. You know what you did to Sakura! How dare you to hurt her!" Sasuke shouted angrily to the blond guy who was glaring at him.

Naruto returned the punch to the raven-haired guy.

"You're the one who's acting like a fool! You don't know the real situation here! I can't love Sakura because I love Hinata! I love her more than anything in this world! Saku-chan and I already talked about that. Don't you get it?!" Naruto replied angrily.

Sakura ran towards Sasuke to stop him while Hinata was caught in a trance because of shock.

The two guys continued punching each other…

"Stop!" Sakura shouted but her voice was drowned by the two guys' fight.

"STOP IT!!" She yelled louder as she ran between the two guys, crying.

The two guys stopped and both looked at her.

"Please…stop it." She said in between sobs.

Hinata, who was also crying, dragged Naruto away from Sasuke to stop the fight.

"Naruto-kun, I-I'm s-so sorry… It's my fault. If you didn't choose me then Sakura-chan wouldn't be hurt and this wouldn't happen." Hinata apologized hurtfully to Naruto.

"Hina-" Naruto is about to reply to Hinata but was cut-off by Sakura.

"No Hina-chan. It's not your fault. I know...he really loves you." Sakura said to her close friend as she looked down sadly. "Gomenasai…" She apologized instead. Her head bowed down. Tears started brimming in her eyes.

Silence surrounded them for the next milliseconds.

The cold wind gushed and blew her pink locks.

Her attention turned to the raven-haired guy.

"S-sasuke-kun, I didn't tell you to do this! Naruto-kun loves Hinata-chan and it's not their fault. You don't have to start a fight!" She shouted to her best friend.

"But…Saku-chan…" He was about to explain when he was cut-off by her.

"I hate you!" She retorted before turning her back and walking away.

Three words. A short praise injuring enough to broke one's heart.

He was dumbfounded by what he heard. He felt his heart stopped beating.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke shouted while running towards her, leaving Hinata and Naruto behind.

She didn't replied and ran hastily towards her house, crying.

"_I just want to protect you. I don't want you to be hurt. I want the people to know that they can never hurt you while I'm here. But I forgot… I forgot that you love HIM." _He whispered in his mind.

He ran after her until they already reached the gate of her house.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan. I'm sorry!" He approached his best friend and apologized, bowing his head down.

THUD!

"Sakura-chan?! SAKURA-CHAN!!" He shouted anxiously.

Sakura Haruno had just fainted.

He looked at her worriedly and noticed how pallid she was.

"Sakura-chan!" He shook her but received no response at all.

He was really worried and concern about his best friend that he already forgot what happened a while ago. He immediately carried her in bridal style and brought her to the nearest hospital.

At the hospital

Sasuke was sitting on a monobloc chair beside Sakura's bed. He was holding Sakura's left hand while she was still sleeping that time.

He was looking at her with eyes full of concern when suddenly, a flashing light bulb appeared above his head.

"_I think I should buy a basket of fruits for her to forgive me."_ He thought sadly to himself, followed with a heavy sigh.

He let go of her hand and stood up, walking towards the door.

"_But what if she wakes up and found out that I wasn't here? She might get angrier with me." _He thought as he stopped from walking outside the door.

He was about to go back when he changed his mind again.

"_Brrr. Whatever. I'm gonna go and buy some fruits for her so when she wakes up, I can show her something." _He thought before scratching his head.

He then left and went to the grocery to buy a basket of fruits for the girl of his dreams.

Meanwhile with Sakura

A girl with strange but lustrous pink hair woke up and sat at the hospital bed.

"Oh heck…where am I?" She asked to no one as she rubbed her emerald eyes which were still sleepy that time.

Suddenly, memories of what happened a while ago flash backed in her mind and she immediately remembered everything.

She frowned heavily and her eyes moved around the place.

"I'm in the hospital?! Hell no." Was all she said.

She then removed the tubes connected in her wrist and went out running hastily through the door and down the stairs.

After sometime, a nurse went inside the room to check on her but noticed that she was gone.

"Sakura-san?" She called. "Oh no, she's gone. She's not even well yet." She said as she shook her head and went out when she bumped accidentally with Sasuke who was holding a basket of fruits in his hand.

"Nurse, how's Sakura-chan?" he asked the nurse eagerly.

"She's gone." She replied while shaking her head.

"WHAAAT?! She's…d-dead??" He asked fretfully. His eyes widened because of shock. People looked at him because of his loud voice.

"No. That's not what I mean." She replied as she shook her head again. "She's not here when I went inside. I think she went somewhere." She continued. "Excuse me." She said before leaving.

"Huh?" He asked himself in confusion. "But where did she go?" He asked and searched his mind for an answer while stroking his spiky raven-black hair before walking away.

He sighed_. "Maybe she already went home." _He thought to himself.

Thus, he paid the bills (if ever there is) and also went home that night.

* * *

A/N:

At last, third chapter is finish! I hope more people would review…sigh. Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please also read my other fanfiction entitled: "The Uchiha Vampire". Again, please kindly review and constructive criticism is welcome! God bless everyone!! D


	4. Everything Happens For A Reason

A/N:

Hajimashite and Konnichiwa! Welcome to the fourth chapter of **Your Guardian Angel**! Thanks for those who read, reviewed and added this story to their favorites! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer:

I still don't own Naruto and Your Guardian Angel...but Sasuke is mine! xD

...just kidding! Peaceout, Sasuke fangirls! P

* * *

**Chapter 4: Everything Happens For A Reason**

It was a bright sunny, sunny morning. An oh-so-handsome raven-haired guy was sitting at the floor beside a rocking chair in front of the Uchiha mansion. His mind was full of rambling thoughts as he looked up sadly at the peaceful blue sky when someone pounded hardly at the gate.

His thoughts were destructed and he stood up to open the gate. He was then surprised when a pink-haired maiden with emerald eyes stood in front of him.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun!" She shouted excitingly with a wide grin across her face as her best friend opened the gate.

"Why are you here? I thought you're angry with me…" He asked coldly with a deep scowl across his face.

Sakura frowned at what she heard.

"Uhhm…I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I…I didn't mean to say that 'I hate you' thing to you. You know, I felt really brokenhearted yesterday and when you fought with him I felt sadder. Now I understand that you just did that to defend me and besides, I'm the one who disturbed you last night to ask for help so I'm the one who must apologize to you. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." She said sorrowfully before bowing her head down. "I'm sorry." She apologized again. "Gomenasai…" She bowed her head again.

Sasuke was annoyed by her repeated bowing. "Go inside." He commanded her coldly. But deep in his heart, he's just controlling the true feelings he has for her. He just can't resist the frown from the girl of his dreams and besides, He didn't sleep because of thinking about her last night, anyway.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu." She bowed and thanked him before going inside. Still, the sadness in her eyes can't be hidden, which the raven-haired guy had noticed.

Sasuke sat at the floor beside his grandmother's rocking chair in front of their house, followed by Sakura.

The wind gushed and blew their hair as Sasuke looked emotionally at Sakura's emerald eyes, which the maiden didn't notice.

"Where did you go last night?" He asked coldly while looking somewhere, trying to sound like he doesn't care at all. But deep inside, he really cares.

"Huh?" She asked curiously, showing that she didn't understand what he asked.

"I mean, when you left the hospital, where did you go?" He asked again, with a hint of annoyance on his handsome face. "Did you go to dobe Naruto again?" He asked, now looking directly to Sakura.

"No..." She replied honestly to him. Then, she explained what happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura woke up at the hospital._

"_Oh heck…where am I?" She asked to no one as she rubbed her emerald eyes which were still sleepy that time._

_Suddenly, memories of what happened when Sasuke had a fight with Naruto flash backed in her mind and she immediately remembered everything._

_She frowned heavily and her eyes wandered curiously at her surroundings._

_Then, she remembered that she left the thermos still plugged at her house. She got worried because it might cause fire and burn her house!_

"_I'm in the hospital?! No Way." Was all she said._

_She then removed the tubes connected in her wrist and went out running hastily through the door and down the stairs._

_Without further ado, she ran quickly towards her house._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So…that's what happened?" He asked with a 'that-was-weird' look.

"Yeah." She answered while frowning. Her emerald orbs started to turn glassy.

Sasuke noticed that she bowed her head and stopped talking.

"Saku-chan…are you…crying?" He asked with full concern. His deep, cold voice a while ago was now turned into a soft, loving voice…like a chocolate melted in the sun. He then remembered when they were still children who used to play and cry because of the simplest things…so many things had changed since then.

She still didn't answer and continued weeping instead. Sasuke can't help but get hurt as she saw her tears flow from her eyes.

'_A while ago, she was hyper-active and now she's crying. What's happening to her? Sakura isn't really like this.' _He thought anxiously to his self. Unexpectedly, she bowed her head to his shoulder as she continued weeping. Then and there, he felt like he wanted the time to stop forever. But unfortunately, he doesn't have to power to do it. He understands that everything between them is just friendship and nothing more.

"Sakura-chan…" He called her name with his sad voice. She then looked at him with her head still lying in his shoulder. "Y-you want me to play my guitar for you?" He doubtfully asked, hoping that it would make her happy.

"N-no. Nothing can ease the pain I'm feeling right now." She replied honestly as she slightly closed her eyes, attempting to control herself from crying. "Don't worry about me; I know I can get through this…someday." She assured him as he anxiously looked at her.

They stay that way for several minutes before Sakura stopped weeping and finally broke the silence.

"I will go home now. I'm not feeling well." She said to him as she removed her head from his shoulder and stood up from the floor. "Thank you…Sasuke-kun." She said gratefully but still frowning before waving her right hand to him.

"O-okay." He approved sadly. "Take care…Sakura-chan." He said with full concern as he also returned the wave she gave him. His onyx eyes met her emerald ones before she turned her back and finally vanished from his sight.

"So early…" He said to his self alone as he bowed his head down in melancholy. "I hope she'll feel better resting in her house. I guess I'm disturbing her too much." He continued hurtfully. "Damn you, Sasuke!" He cursed himself angrily for falling in love with his best friend. Good thing that no one saw him doing that or else they might think that he's somewhat lunatic. He then finally went inside his house to clear his mind.

No days had passed that he didn't think about Sakura. Whatever he does, he always can't get her out of his mind. He stopped his self from visiting her for a while because he thought that she might move on easily when she's reflecting alone instead of him disturbing her; and to control his feelings for her at the same time. He said to his self that he will just wait for her to visit him instead.

…Until almost **two weeks** had passed. No visit or even phone calls he had received from Sakura.

Sasuke peacefully laid in his bed as he stared in the ceiling with Sakura in his mind. He looked at the clock and it said that it's already 6pm. "Darn it! I can't take this anymore!" He growled as he stood up from his bed. "I'd die if I don't see her for a few more days!" He snarled to his self as he got his jacket beside his bed. "I can't stay this way." He continued.

It's getting very cold outside, a signal that sunny days started to come to an end. He walked straightly towards Sakura's house to visit her. He started to pound the door again.

"Sakura-chan, are you there?!" He shouted as he continued to pound the door anxiously outside.

Sakura heard it immediately and recognized the voice. She then stood up weakly from her bed; even she could hardly move her legs. She then approached the door and opened it. "S-Sasuke-kun!" She called out exhaustedly with her unusually hoarse voice.

"S-sakura-chan…what happened to you?!" He asked worriedly with his eyes widened as he saw a very pallid and thin Sakura and heard her hoarse voice.

"I-I have a f-fever." She explained as she leaned her hand weakly on the door. "C-Come on, g-go inside." She requested Sasuke as she turned her back and sat on the sofa with Sasuke following her, but he didn't sat on the sofa and stood in front of her instead.

"Sakura-chan, look at yourself! You're very pale and thin!! Are you trying to kill yourself or what, huh?! I guess you're not eating your food!" He scolded her but with full concern.

Sakura didn't answer and laid herself on the sofa instead. She felt really weak to speak or answer to Sasuke's sermon to her.

Sasuke sighed heavily and went straightly to Sakura's medicine cabinet and got a thermometer. He then got a chair and sat beside the sofa where Sakura laid. He saw that she already fell asleep.

"Sakura…what's happening to you? What are you doing to yourself? You're being too depressed because of that dobe." He whispered sorrowfully to a sleeping Sakura as he gently caressed her lustrous pink hair and perspiring forehead. He then delicately raised her left arm and placed the thermometer in her underarm. "You're burning." He said anxiously before standing up from his seat.

He then went into the sink and got a basin and hot water from the thermos. He poured some cold water in it to make it warm enough and dropped a towel in it. As he went back to his seat, he noticed loads of unwashed dishes in the kitchen's sink and dirty clothes beside the washing machine. He shook his head as he passed and approached Sakura who was sleeping like a baby in the sofa.

He wiped Sakura's face with the warm towel delicately like she was a very fragile porcelain doll. He then let out a quasi-smile across his face as he noticed that she was a bit relieved in her fever.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" He uttered to his self as he remembered the thermometer and slowly pulled it from Sakura's armpit. "fo-forty?!" He blurted out as he read what the thermometer had said. "It's so high!" He exclaimed anxiously as he continued to wipe Sakura's face with a towel. _'Will I bring her to the hospital or what?' _He asked his self at first but decided to observe her for a few days more, trusting his own 'home care'.

He took care of her for several hours, almost ignoring how tired he is from doing it. He even cooked porridge for her and fed her, which he wasn't used to do because he's living in a big mansion with lots of maids in it.

Suddenly, Sakura asked him something he didn't expect.

"S-sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered weakly, but enough to be heard by Sasuke.

"Hmm?" He asked gently as he blew the broiling porridge in the spoon to make it warm enough for her to eat.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked curiously as she straightly looked at him.

"Huh?!" He asked, puzzled.

"I mean…Why are you so kind to me…like this?" She asked as she pointed to the spoon in Sasuke's hand directing towards her mouth.

Sasuke painfully looked down as he searched for answer.

'_Maybe it's the right time to confess my love for her?'_ He asked his self in his mind. He then swallowed the lump forming in his throat. _'But…she just came from a tragic break up with the blond idiot. She's still noticeably depressed and obviously not ready to love again. Maybe I should just keep this and…let go?'_ He asked his self in second thought again.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She called him out when she noticed that he's absent-minded.

He then snapped out of it and spoke. "Aah…o-of course, b-because y-you're my be-best friend." He stuttered, realizing how dumb his alibi was.

"Aah." She replied, followed with a grateful smile as she laid her head again on the pillow.

After an hour, he noticed that Sakura was almost falling asleep again. He looked at the antique clock on the wall and noticed that it was already 10:00pm.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but I need to go home now. My parents might be angry. Please, get well soon. I will be back tomorrow." He sadly declared as he turned his back and waved goodbye. He then locked the door inside before leaving to be sure that Sakura is safe. He really regretted leaving her like that but his parents might be worrying about him.

He straightly walked towards his house. There, his parents welcomed him.

"Where have you been? Did you go to Sakura's house again?!" Fugaku asked to his son angrily.

"Yes, Otou-san." Sasuke replied politely to his father as he entered the house.

"I told you not to go to her house again, didn't I?! That woman will bring you no good!" He stormed to his son without considering what his son feels for her. "And besides, there are still many beautiful and rich girls you could meet when you go to college next year. So if you ever like her, then stop your stupidity as early as possible!" He angrily continued.

"Otou-san, please, don't talk bad things about her like that. You didn't even know her!" He retorted back to his father.

Fugaku glared angrily at Sasuke as he walked straightly to his room to change clothes. Mikoto noticed it and talked to his husband without Sasuke knowing it.

"Fugaku-kun, please, just let your son. They're already friends since childhood and I think that Sakura is a kind and gentle girl. I believe there's nothing wrong with that as long as she's not causing trouble to our son." Mikoto gently pleaded to her husband as she tried to console him. He just nodded and didn't reply at all.

Meanwhile with Sasuke…

"Damn, I hate life." He blurted out with an annoyed face as he lay at his soft bed and read another novel again. "One-sided love, ill best friend, unsympathetic father, enrolled in a course I didn't like...my life is a total mess!" He mockingly uttered as he put down the book his reading and got Sakura's photo beside his bed instead. "Well…as they said, everything happens for a reason." He tried to cheer his self as he stared at the photo and smirked before sighing heavily again.

After sometime, he put her picture down on the table beside his bed and prayed for while. After that, he felt sleepy. "Maybe I should get some sleep tonight." He told himself as he laid his head on his pillow again. After a minute or two, he fell asleep with Sakura in his dreams.

* * *

A/N:

Woohoo!! Fourth chapter is finished! If you noticed, I'm concentrating on this story first before the other one. Hope you like it! Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome! God bless everyone! Ja! D


End file.
